


Hughes

by CamilaMustang



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: I Ship It
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilaMustang/pseuds/CamilaMustang
Summary: One-shot sobre nuestro amigo favorito
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 4





	Hughes

En momentos como este es cuando recordaba porque odiaba a Maes Hughes cuando apenas lo conoció.   
Lo apreciaba mucho, claro que sí. Era el hermano que no había tenido nunca, y su felicidad era su felicidad. Pero cuando su camarada tenía tantos deseos de hablar de su felicidad, podía tornarse pesado de aguantar.  
-No puedo creer que voy a casarme Roy. ¡Y Gracia es tan maravillosa y perfecta! - Apretaba contra su pecho una fotografía de Gracia que había tomado cuando le pidió ser su esposa.   
Cuando Maes le dijo que quería que lo acompañara en su despedida de soltero, tenía otra cosa en mente. Muchas cosas en mente, pero ninguna de ellas era escuchar a su amigo hablar de todas las virtudes que tenía su futura esposa. Pero no iba a dejarlo solo la noche anterior a ese día tan importante.  
Desde que conocía a Hughes, su meta era conocer a la mujer perfecta, incluso declaraba con honestidad que había decidido unirse al ejército para proteger a esa mujer que aún no conocía por aquel entonces. Pero luego la encontró. En el peor momento, antes de marchar a Ishval. Por más estado de negación que su amigo intentara mostrar, Roy sabía que en su interior moría de miedo cada día que pasaban en el desierto; miedo de morir y no poder estar con Gracia, miedo de que ella no soportara estar en los brazos de un hombre que había matado. Nada de eso sucedió afortunadamente, y Hughes había demostrado su fortaleza dejando atrás lo que había pasado para hacer feliz a su prometida.  
-Cumplí mi sueño Roy, conseguí a la mujer perfecta. La que vale cualquier esfuerzo y sacrificio. -  
-Así es amigo, te felicito. -  
-Hablando de mujeres… ¿Invitaste a tu asistente a la boda como te sugerí? -  
Ahí estaba de nuevo con el tema de Hawkeye. Desde que se la habían encontrado en Ishval los dos, Hughes se había hecho una idea errónea de lo que pasaba con Riza. Aunque, haciendo honor a la verdad, no era tan errónea como Roy quería admitir.  
-Ya te dije que no iba a hacer eso, no puedo pedirle a mi asistente que sea mi acompañante en tu boda. -  
-Sabía que no lo harías, por eso la invité yo mismo. - Se ajustó las gafas y lo miró fijamente como esperando su reacción.  
\- ¿Qué hiciste qué? - Hughes había pasado los límites de su paciencia. - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -  
-Porque es tu asistente y me cae bien, yo invito a quien quiero a mi boda. - Le sonrió con suspicacia.  
-Eres un maldito tramposo. -   
-Tal vez me lo agradezcas al otro día. -   
Quiso responderle que no, que era imposible. Habría usado de excusa las leyes de fraternización, pero sabía que Hughes le echaría en cara que esas leyes nadie las respetaba y que era muy normal que subordinados y superiores terminaran en la cama.   
Suspiró. Si solo fuera eso todo sería más sencillo. Si la cuestión con Riza se redujera a querer llevársela a la cama, o en efecto hacerlo, todo sería más fácil. Pero lo que lo unía a Riza era mucho más complejo. Ni siquiera sabía exactamente qué sentía por ella, o qué sentía ella por él. Hasta donde sabía, solo los unía el trabajo y una promesa poco romántica.  
“Lo seguiré hasta el infierno si así lo desea”  
Tal vez en otro contexto, en las páginas de una novela de amor intenso y dramático, podía llegar a ser algo muy profundo y romántico. Pero las circunstancias que los rodeaban a ellos eran inmensamente distintas. Volvió a suspirar.  
\- ¿Roy? -  
\- ¿Qué pasa? -  
\- ¿Recuerdas el idiota que decía que podía ganarte en la carrera del último año de la academia? -  
-Cómo olvidarlo. -  
En momentos como este recordaba porque había tomado a Maes Hughes como amigo.  
….  
-Hughes…- Repitió por décima vez contra el teléfono. Pero sus palabras no estaban teniendo el efecto deseado.  
-Roy, mi pequeña nació hace una semana y aún no has venido a verla al hospital. ¡Es tu sobrina! -  
-Hughes, técnicamente…-  
\- ¡Trae a Hawkeye también! - Nunca entendía qué clase de obsesión tenía su amigo con meter a Hawkeye en ese tipo de situaciones. Todavía recordaba que la había invitado a su boda, ella había aceptado y había asistido; todo para no faltarle el respeto, según palabras de ella. Aunque no lo admitiera, le había agradecido a Hughes atreverse a invitarla, su compañía hizo la velada un poco menos aburrida.  
-Hughes, tenemos trabajo que hacer. Y tú también. - Riza estaba de pie junto al escritorio con una pila de papeles. Ya ni siquiera lo regañaba cuando las interrupciones eran a causa de las llamadas de su amigo.   
-Anda, es solo un rato. -   
\- ¿Solo un rato? Hughes estás en Central y nosotros en Ciudad del Este, nos toma todo el día ir y venir. - Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza, y de verdad quería ponerse a trabajar. - Hagamos esto, iré el fin de semana entrante ¿Te parece bien? -   
Creía que había sido bastante claro con el uso del verbo en singular. Pero su amigo tenía otra opinión.  
\- ¡Excelente! Los esperamos a Hawkeye y a ti entonces. -   
-Momento Hughes, dije que…- Su amigo colgó antes que pudiera corregirlo.   
Dejó caer el tubo del teléfono y suspiró pesadamente.   
\- ¿Irá el fin de semana a ver al Teniente Coronel y su familia? - La miró sin saber bien qué responderle. Si le decía que Hughes había entendido (intencionalmente) que ella lo acompañaría, Riza no se negaría a ir, se sentiría en falta si lo hacía. Si no le decía e iba solo, Hughes abriría la boca en algún momento y haría que Riza se sienta mal por no haber asistido.  
-Si así es. Pero hay un pequeño problema. -   
\- ¿Cual? -   
-De alguna manera intrincada, el Teniente Coronel entendió que usted me acompañaría a verlo. Entenderé si me dice que no, solo quería que lo sepa. - Alzó las manos como para quitarle peso al asunto.  
Riza parpadeó sorprendida. Pareció meditar un instante antes de responder.  
-Lo acompañaré si quiere, después de todo, tengo que protegerlo. -  
-Bien, perfecto entonces. El sábado temprano salimos para Central. Haré lo posible para que regresemos el mismo día, le doy mi palabra. -  
-Está bien, señor, no hay problema. -  
Ah Maes Hughes, ¿qué clase de ideas se te ocurren?  
….  
Sabía que la organización de la boda lo enfrentaría con ciertas cosas de las que solía huir. Pero de todas, esta era la más difícil.  
Necesitaba dos testigos de su parte para firmar el acta de matrimonio. Dos personas que estarían de pie junto a él, esperando a Riza en el día más importante. Él había sido testigo de una boda, una sola vez en su vida. De la boda de Hughes.   
Pocas veces en su vida había imaginado que se casaría, pero las pocas que lo hacía, a su lado de pie esperando a su esposa (que solía ser Hawkeye o alguna mujer anónima demasiado parecida) estaba Maes Hughes.  
Y ahora que todo se hacía realidad, Maes Hughes no estaba para pararse junto a él a esperar a Riza.   
Estaba sentado en el comedor con las manos entrelazadas en la frente y los pulgares sobre los ojos. No podía dormir y no quería despertar a Riza que descansaba a su lado; así que se fue de la cama. No quería llorar, pero algunas lágrimas rebeldes empapaban sus pulgares que presionaba contra sus lagrimales como si eso pudiera hacer algo.  
\- ¿Roy? - La voz de Riza sonaba adormilada.  
No la escuchó acercarse por el pasillo, siempre tan sigilosa. Quitó las manos de su rostro y se volteó para verla.   
-No quería despertarte. -  
-Me desperté cuando saliste de la cama, pero pensé que habías ido a la cocina. Luego noté que no volvías. - Se acercó despacio hacia él.  
Debió saber que era imposible que Riza no detectara sus movimientos en la cama, nada se le escapaba.  
-No podía dormir, así que vine aquí un rato. -  
\- ¿Es por lo de la boda? - Roy asintió. El rostro de Riza reflejó una leve tristeza que le rompió el corazón.  
-Debí pensar que eso pasaría cuando sugerí que quería una celebración. Creo que fui algo egoísta, si quieres podemos…-  
-No, no te eches la culpa. No vamos a cancelar la boda, él me buscaría para matarme donde quiera que esté. - Maes Hughes era capaz de perseguirlo con su fantasma de por vida si hacía eso.  
Estiró un brazo hacia Riza, que enseguida lo entendió y se sentó en sus piernas. Rodeó la cintura femenina con sus brazos y apoyó su frente en el hombro que no llegaba a cubrir el bretel del camisón. Riza le acariciaba el cabello con cariño. Se sentía tan bien.  
-Es...Difícil. Porque siempre que la idea de casarme cruzaba por mi cabeza, cuando imaginaba como sería, estaba él. Animándome, chillando en el teléfono por la noticia, vigilando que no arruine la boda. Y ahora que es real, no está. -   
-Lo sé…Creo que incluso yo debo admitir que nunca imaginé mi boda sin él alrededor. Era un hombre que hacía notar su presencia. - Sintió la cabeza de Riza descansando sobre la suya. - ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Estaría muy enojado si dejamos que su ausencia limite nuestra felicidad. Así que si queremos honrar su memoria, hay que dejar de lado esto y poner todas nuestras energías en terminar de organizar y todo para disfrutarlo. -   
Sonrió. Recordaba como Hughes hacía lo posible para que Hawkeye estuviera incluida cuando lo acompañaba en momentos importantes. La invitó a su boda a pesar de solo haberla visto en Ishval y algunas veces más, la invitó a conocer a Elicia cuando nació. Se lamentaba mucho de no haberle dicho nunca a Maes Hughes la verdad de lo que sentía por Riza, pero, en retrospectiva, podría asegurar que Hughes siempre supo lo que pasaba; y que esas invitaciones eran parte de su plan para que Roy admitiera lo que pasaba. Desearía haberse dado cuenta con Hughes aún con vida, pero lamentarse no servía de nada, había que vivir el momento; y alegrarse de que podían hacerlo tan pronto.  
Riza levantó la cabeza de la suya, y él se despegó de su hombro.  
\- ¿Estás mejor? -   
-Sí, creo que sí, volvamos a la cama. -  
¿Cómo hacía Maes Hughes para estar tan presente después de tantos años de ausencia?

**Author's Note:**

> Hoy es el día del amigo en Argentina (20 de julio) y que mejor que celebrarlo hablando del mejor amigo que puede haber?  
> Quise cubrir algunos estadios de su relación, espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
